


Stuffy Lovey

by LethanWolf



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cold, Cuddles, Cute, Established Relationship, Flu, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Sick Shiro, Taking care of Toshiro, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethanWolf/pseuds/LethanWolf
Summary: Toshiro doesn't realise how ill he is. His boyfriend Ichigo is called upon to take care of him.{Was just an excuse to write fluff!}





	Stuffy Lovey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geishaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geishaaa/gifts).



> I needed to write some fluff... this fic was originally published on fan fiction net on 26th November 2016

Ichigo’s shunpo couldn’t get him there fast enough, panic was setting into his stomach and his shihakusho was flaring out behind him. He was mentally debating going to bankai just simply for the extra speed it would provide him in reaching the 10th division faster. His fist was closed tightly over his mobile phone where Rangiku had just sent him a terrifying message less than an hour ago.

 

_‘Ichigo come quick, something terrible has happened to Toshiro. – Rangiku xx’_

And now he was moving faster than he’d ever moved in his life, faster than he had ever moved to try and protect _himself_. Yet he could detect no threats, no hallow invasions, the entire Seireitei was completely at ease, in fact the entire place seemed more peaceful than any of the previous times Ichigo had been here. Finally he landed on the building roof opposite the 10 th division Captains office and quickly sprung onto the balcony just outside it, he threw open the doors to see his boyfriend scowling at him from across a mountain of paperwork.

Hazel eyes quickly scanned the flesh of the handsome male that was visible, there was no scars, no blood, his teal eyes held no traces of pain only his usual annoyance at being disturbed.

‘Ichigo!’ Rangiku called from the couch where she sat with her arms folded across her large chest.

‘Ran? What’s going on, I thought you said that something terrible had happened to-‘

‘It has,’ she threw a glare at her Captain which he met with an equally scolding look of his own, ‘he’s ill.’

‘I’md nod ill,’ he snapped back, his nose clearly so blocked he couldn’t pronounce half of the words correctly, ‘I’md judt fin’d.’

Ichigo took a deep breath and sighed, his panic from earlier quickly dissipating and amusement working its way into his voice.

‘Okay I’m glad, I thought he was dying or something.’

‘I wish he was, he’s even more grumpy than usual when he’s ill.’ Rangiku scowled at him and Toshiro scowled back and they both sat in a huff with their arms crossed over their chests not looking at each other. With a chuckle, Ichigo made his way around the desk to get a better look at his boyfriend. Toshiro had now chosen to glare at him too, but Ichigo ignored it, his cheeks were flushed a delicate pink from his fever and just under his nose was glistening, his lips looked a bit drier instead of the usual full and kissable look and now that Ichigo was closer he could see the gentle throbbing of a background pain behind his boyfriends giant teal eyes. Ichigo reached over and japed a finger sharply against the side of the boy’s temple causing him to moan in pain and clutch his head.

‘Wha’d you do dat ford?’ Toshiro groaned, his fingers coming up in an attempt to massage the tender skin around his aching skull.

‘You’ve got a headache and you shouldn’t be sitting at a desk doing paperwork you should be in your best resting.’ Ichigo scolded him as he looked out across all the paperwork on his desk, the training doctor was now frowning at it all.

‘I’md fin’d, we don’d ged sick here,’ he said giving a feeble cough after the sentence left his mouth and bringing a hand up to cover over his mouth to which Ichigo just stared incredulously a him, he was in a serious case of denial.

‘Then you picked something up in the world of the living, now come on, off to bed, even spirits need their rest.’ The stoic 10th division Captain just scowled at him more and raised a finger to stab it into his chest.

‘Nod. I have work’d do do.’

Ichigo reached down and in one swift motion had lifted the tiny Captain up over his shoulder, his arm coming across the backs of his legs to keep him steady as the boys head slumped down his back. There was a definitive moaning as the motion clearly caused the sick Captains head to swim and Ichigo knew it would be a bit of time before his upside down world corrected itself and he’d regain composure, so quickly Ichigo had him out of his office and heading the short distance away to where the Captain lived.

‘Pud me downd!’ the bossy voice gasped finally a few minutes later and Ichigo reached up to let the boy slide down through his arms. Toshiro pushed himself away from Ichigo and slumped against the wall just outside his own door, instantly the strawberrys hands were there to help steady him but Toshiro just smacked them away.

‘Thered noddin wrongd wid me.’ He huffed, folding his arms across his chest and Ichigo sighed.

‘Humour me, take the rest of the day off, lets get you in a warm bath, I’ll make you some hot ramen and then we’ll go to bed, I’ll even give you a back massage if you want?’

‘Itd bedder be a god oned.’ Toshiro huffed as he unlocked his front door and they made their way into his private quarters, closing the door behind them and taking off their shoes. Ichigo slipped Zangetsu off his back and leaned him against the wall of Toshiros kitchen.

‘Now you go and sit on the couch and I’ll get everything sorted.’ Ichigo smiled as he made his way towards the bathroom and started to run a hot bath, leaving it running he made his way back into the kitchen and began to cook. He’d been taught by Yuzu and ramen was one of his favourite dishes to make. It tasted great and Ichigo could slip as many vegetables into it as he could to try and help get some nutrients into the tiny man.

With the ramen done, Ichigo made his way over to where Toshiro was sat on the couch with his arms folded across his chest, still looking far too grumpy and in denial for Ichigos liking, the strawberry blond pushed the hot bowl under his nose.

‘Eat up,’ he smirked and watched as Toshiro picked the steaming bowl from his boyfriends grasp and used his chopsticks skilfully for someone who was so ill, soon Toshiro was sinking into the warmth of the bowl and even leaned in to inhale the scent of the warm soup. Ichigo worked his way over and pulled the boy against his side, his face coming down to burry itself into the warm white spikes as his fingers slowly slid up to brush against his boyfriends cheek. His skin was hot to the touch and flushed and it had nothing to do with the hot bowl of ramen soup that he was now devouring. Ichigo frowned and wrapped his arms more securely around his small boyfriend and leaned down to nuzzle into his neck.

‘If youd wanted do jusd sleep wid me all youd had do do was askd.’ Toshiro hummed, clearly trying his usual sexy bedroom voice but Ichigo just bit his lower lip to stop himself from laughing. He couldn’t think of a single time in their whole two years of dating when Ichigo had never wanted to have sex with his stunning boyfriend except right at this moment. He wanted to take care of him not sleep with him.

‘How about when you’re better, we have sex?’ Ichigo offered, pressing a comforting kiss to the side of his boyfriends neck as the scent of the ramen soup washed over him.

‘I’md nod ill.’ Toshiro sighed exasperated as he put the now empty bowl down on the table and turned around to look at Ichigo.

‘Babe you are ill, now lets get you into your bath.’

Toshiro frowned at him and crossed his arms in a huff, which just made Ichigo even more amused. He rubbed soothing circles into the boy’s thigh and eventually Toshiro let out the breath he’d been holding and went to stand up, he swayed dangerously on the spot and Ichigo rose quickly to steady him.

‘Are you alright?’

‘Imd fin’d, da room wad moding dats all.’ Toshiro sniffed out as he made his way around the couch with Ichigos arm still wrapped securely around his waist.

‘The room was moving? Are you sure it wasn’t just your head?’

‘Don’d be dupid.’

Ichigo bit his lower lip as they made their way into the bathroom and he helped Toshiro out of his haori and shihakusho, bringing up his hand to act as support as the boy climbed into the warm bath. Ichigo pulled over the small step that his boyfriend used to reach the higher cabinets of the bathroom and sat down on it, tenderly stroking his fingers up and down his boyfriends arm as he lay back in the bath. The temperature of the water was warm to Ichigo, but Ichigo knew that the frosty ice king would be melting under it. The usually cold reiatsu that radiated from the smaller man meant that he hated anything to do with heat or sun, he was more prone to heatstroke and unfortunately it meant whenever Ichigo took a bath with him he had to ensure the temperature was warm at best because that would mean it was royally hot to the Captain.

Ichigo watched as the fine dusting of pink across the captains cheeks darkened, his temperature was no doubt going up but the heat would help break up the stuffy chest that he was suffering from. Placing his other arm across the side of the tub, Ichigo rested his chin on it, watching his stunning boyfriend who’d closed his eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed together and his eyelids twitched a little as if he were in deep thought, his lower lip twitched a bit and Ichigo grew worried. Perhaps the bathwater was too hot for him?

‘Babe,’ Ichigo mumbled as he leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to the side of his boyfriends scolding hot cheek, ‘are you okay?’

‘No,’ the Captain moaned, opening large teal eyes to turn towards Ichigo, his lower lip quivering slightly and Ichigo raised his hand tenderly out of the warm water to stroke against his boyfriends cheek, ‘Im’d ill.’

Finally. Ichigo smiled, he could feel his face softening as his boyfriend groaned and sunk down into the warm water a little more.

‘I know handsome,’ Ichigo cooed, reaching over to grab the sponge and soap, at least he’d feel a little better when he was bathed and in something clean to wear. Toshiro put up no protest when Ichigo began to help clean his body, encouraging him to lean against the opposite side of the tub so he could wash the boys back and then having him tilt his head back so he could wash his hair. The water had started to drop in temperature by this point and Ichigo was determined to get him out of the bath and into something clean. He left his boyfriend to slip into his bedroom and picked out a clean black and white pinstriped jinbei from his boyfriends cupboard before heading back.

‘Alright handsome can you stand up and get out?’ With a slight moan, Toshiro complied, using Ichigo as support as he swayed dangerously from side to side when he was trying to lift his leg out of the water. Ichigo held onto his arm steadying him, he’d never let the diminutive Captain fall.

Once Toshiro was out and leaning against the tub for support, Ichigo began to help dry him off, being careful with his tender head as he dried the white hair that sat atop his crown. It was clear from the clouded look in those teal irises that the boy was still suffering a massive headache.

‘There,’ Ichigo stood back and tossed the damp towel down to the floor as he set about helping the boy get into the clean jinbei, ‘now lets get you to bed huh?’

Toshiro nodded dumbly and leaned against Ichigo for support as the substitute soul reaper pulled him through to his bed. Toshiro fell face first down into the comfortable mattress and pillows and groaned into them, causing the strawberry to chuckle as he went over to close the shutters to the room. The room was plunged into a state of semi darkness but there was still some light flitting in through the tops and sides of the shutters. It couldn’t have been any later than 8pm considering Ichigo got the text from Rangiku at around 6pm. The strawberry sat down on the bed and ran his hands up under the Captains jinbei, listening to him groan in pleasure as Ichigos fingers worked tenderly over the Captains aching muscles. Toshiro turned his head to the side so he was no longer slowly suffocating into the pillow and sighed in content.

‘Dad feels’d good,’ he moaned as Ichigo lifted the jinbei up so he had more surface area to work with, his skilled fingers working the tension out of the strong back muscles as Toshiro groaned under him. The whole thing would have been arousing if it were not interrupted with dry and pathetic coughs from the Captain.

‘Captain Hitsugaya, child prodigy and one of the strongest men in the whole seireitei, brought down by a little common cold.’ The stoic Captain took in a deep strangled breath and groaned out at Ichigos words.

‘Id nod a common dold,’ he coughed for emphasis and turned his head to the side, ‘id a really bad, bad, derrible dold,’ he wheezed out and Ichigo chuckled at him, his hand coming out from under his top to gently glide down over his ass and down the back of his strong thigh and calf muscles.

Toshiro had turned his head to the side once more so he could watch Ichigo through one eye as the future doctor began to massage the backs of his exposed legs.

‘Howd exams go?’ the raspy voice asked and the strawberry smiled, aware that the diminutive man was clearly looking to try and take his own mind off how ill he actually was.

‘My exams went well, think I’ve aced most of them,’ he frowned and scowled a bit, ‘one I’m not so sure about, I’m sure you’d have been able to ace it though,’ he teased as he lifted one of the legs up onto his lap to better work over the muscles. ‘I keep telling myself one more year, one more year and I’ll be a doctor and then I can really devote my life to caring for people. Healing them by day and protecting them from hallows by night.’

There was a comfortable silence that followed these words as Ichigo finished massaging one leg and reached over to give the second leg the same treatment, at first Ichigo thought that the Captain had fallen asleep until he turned back towards him and saw the same teal eye watching him, filled with care.

‘Youd knowd I loved youd ri’de?’

Ichigo stopped and grinned stupidly at the exotically handsome man, Toshiro rarely ever said that he loved him and usually it was always Ichigo who would say the words, so this meant a lot to strawberry and he ran his hands back up over the boy’s torso and leaned over to kiss his cheek once more.

‘You know I love you too?’ he murmured against the boy’s heated skin, as he lay down beside him. Soon a small hand was tugging at his shihakusho and Ichigo glanced down to it. Toshiro was attempting to push himself up with his left arm, groaning as the room obviously began to swim and was using his right hand to tug at the black material wrapped around Ichigos body.

‘Off’d,’ the ice prince soon instructed and the strawberry laughed sitting up to shrug the black material off his shoulders and reached down to undo his sash. He slipped the entire shihakusho off and let it slip onto the floor where it pooled, leaving him in only his boxers on the other side of the bed. Toshiros left arm finally gave out but not before Ichigo reached over and pulled the Captain against his chest. He ran his hand up and down the clothed arm as Toshiro snuggled down against his boyfriends chest, his hot cheek pressing flush against Ichigos exposed skin.

Ichigo frowned and brought a hand up to check the boy’s forehead, his fever seemed to be getting worse and the strawberrys concern grew. His ice yielding zanpakuto prince shouldn’t be this warm even if he was sick.

‘Babe I’m going to go and get a cold bowl of water and cloth for your head.’ He whispered but Toshiro moaned and reached out trying to keep the strawberry locked in place so he wouldn’t move. Ichigo reached over and removed his arm with ease, his usually strong boyfriend no longer having the strength to try and forcibly keep anyone in place.

Ichigo slipped out from under the man and listened to the heartbreaking whimper that rolled from his lips before quickly slipping into the bathroom. He filled up a bowl of cold water and turned around to pick Hyorinmaru up from where the Captains clothes had been discarded. Ichigo was fond of the blade, due to his relationship with Toshiro he’d come to understand more and more of the ice dragons power and he’d developed a slight bond with it through Toshiro. Whenever they’d kiss and be close together with their Zanpakuto’s on, Ichigo could feel Zangetsu stirring and Toshiro had told him that Hyorinmaru was doing the same. Ichigo reached up and stroked the hilt of the blade, feeling it stir under his fingertips.

‘Hyorinmaru? Your master is really sick, he’s got a terrible fever, you probably know that already,’ Ichigo hummed as he continued to tenderly run his fingers up and down the hilt that seemed to be purring gently under his touch. ‘Can you help me out? I need this water ice cold for your master.’ At first nothing happened, while Ichigos fingers continued to gently move, then a cold reiatsu moved from the blade and the bowl beside them began to frost over. Ichigo grinned and leaned over to plant a tender kiss on the hilt of the blade before lifting it up with the bowl to take it through to his masters room.

Toshiro had a stand for Hyorinmaru which Ichigo placed the Zanpakuto onto before turning around and walking back over to his diminutive boy friend. Hyorinmaru had done a great job, the water was as cold as ice and yet still in liquid form, Ichigo winced slightly as he plunged his fingers into the icy cold water to wet the face cloth then folded it up to place it on the Captains forehead.

Toshiro groaned as the freezing cloth dripped ice water down the side of his temples and into his hair as Ichigo came back to lie on the bed beside him, the bowl being placed on the table at Ichigos side.

‘How does that feel handsome?’ Ichigo cooed into his little lovers ear as he settled back down beside him on the bed.

‘Really good,’ he mumbled, sounding a little better already before another wave of exhausted coughing took over him.

‘Tomorrow I’m going back to the world of the living to get you proper medicine, I promise it will make you feel better.’ Ichigo mumbled gently, reaching down to pull the cover up over them and listened to his boyfriends struggled breaths beside him. He hated seeing the Captain like this, normally his boyfriend was bossy and demanding even in the bedroom, talking Ichigo into things he didn’t even realise at the time he wanted to do until he was doing them. Now the boy looked defeated which was a look Ichigo had never seen on his young face before. His pink cheeks were flushed and his pale pink eyelids were fluttering, that lower lip had began to quiver again and his chest was rising and falling in uneven breaths.

Ichigo slipped an arm under the boys neck so he could lean against him but the smaller boy had a different idea and moved to try and snuggle back into Ichigos chest, but the movement caused the cold cloth to fall from his forehead.

‘Babe, we need to keep this on your forehead to try and help break the fever,’ Ichigo spoke with a susurrant voice but the small Captain groaned.

‘I’d wadda lie on’d you,’ he whimpered into his boyfriends chest and Ichigo felt like his heart was breaking as he smiled down at the smaller male.

‘I know handsome, I know,’ he soothed, running a hand up and down his side, ‘but it’s really important we get you better then you can lie on top of me all you want.’

‘I’d knowd,’ Toshiro reached over lamely and took the cloth that Ichigo had plucked from his chest and lay it down on top of the carrot tops chest, the cold pierced Ichigos skin and he took in a sharp breath of air which he exhaled in a chuckle when Toshiro flopped his forehead down directly onto the cloth. It did not look like a comfortable place to lie and Ichigo bit his lip to stop him laughing again, the movement up and down causing his chest to rise and fall and disturb the small Captain who seemed determined that his neck would not be stiff if he attempted to sleep at this angle.

‘Not cramping on your genius creativity or otherwise adorable idea Toshiro but…’ The strawberry reached over to pull Toshiro back down so he was lying with his left cheek once again pressing into Ichigos chest and then took the cold face cloth in his left hand. He reached up with his right to remove the white hair from the Captains forehead and placed the cloth so that more of it was on his right temple and only a small part of it hung down over his forehead. Using a gently finger of his left hand Ichigo reached over and gently tucked the other side of it under the Captains forehead and smiled at his work. ‘This way it won’t slip off?’

‘My’d idea wad bedder.’ Toshiro huffed but didn’t move as he spoke, exhaustion clearly kicking in as Ichigo continued to run a hand up and down his side gently.

‘Your idea was amazing Toshiro, I just think this way you’ll be a little more comfortable.’ Ichigo hummed as Toshiro huffed into his chest. The strawberrys hand continued to run soothingly up and down Toshiros side, soon the tiny Captain had begun to breathe as evenly as he could as sleep eventually took over his tiny frame.

‘Your master is adorable Hyorinmaru,’ Ichigo spoke out to the room, knowing that the Zanpakuto would be listening to him, ‘I love him very much, even when he is being a stubborn little git.’ Ichigo grinned down at the sight of the sleeping Captain whose jaw had gone slack and he’d began to make the most adorable little snoring noises. Ichigo turned his head slightly to kiss the cold cloth pressed against the forehead he loved so much.

‘Ichi…god…’ the small voice mumbled and Ichigo sighed in content, the tiny males mouth moved slightly but instead of speaking again he simply lapped his tongue against the roof of his mouth as if tasting something interesting. Ichigo couldn’t help but grin smugly, if he was saying his name and dreaming of tasting something there was only one kind of dream that could be and Ichigo tried not to laugh too hard in case he shook the tiny man awake, to be honest Ichigo wanted to know more about this dream so he tried to strain his ears to listen, a small smile playing at the edges of his mouth but the Captain didn’t say anything else, instead the Captain just took to snoring again.

Trying not to be too disappointed that he wouldn’t have any leverage over the small sexy male the next morning Ichigo just turned and planted another kiss to the cold cloth before closing over his own eyes. Normally snoring bothered him but Toshiros were more raspy breaths and it actually comforted him, feeling the air exhale over the skin of his chest, it lulled him into a soft sleep with the stoic ice prince clutched gently at his side.


End file.
